


Fire Emblem Drabble Prompts

by irisandlily



Series: Fire Emblem Fics [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisandlily/pseuds/irisandlily
Summary: One-shots of my fire emblem ships, though will mainly feature MU/Canon fire emblem ships Summoner/Fjorm and Corrin/Silas, or to be more precise: Miriam/Fjorm and Eliza/SilasElizaSilas is the ship name for my Fire Emblem Fates MU Eliza x Silas Fire EmblemFjorMiriam is the ship name for my Fire Emblem Heroes Summoner Miriam x Fjorm Fire EmblemWill updates be consistent? probably not. might update in a few days, might update in three months who knows
Relationships: Eliza/Silas, ElizaSilas - Relationship, FjorMiriam, Fjorm/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Miriam/Fjorm, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Silas
Series: Fire Emblem Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857322
Kudos: 1





	1. Prompt: Silas and Eliza sharing a really long scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt taken from this OTP prompt generator https://prompts.neocities.org/  
> this is what my fates mu eliza looks like for reference. i love her and silas a whole lot

Eliza shivers as she waits, sitting on a park bench. She really didn’t expect it to be _this_ cold and for it to start snowing the moment she stepped outside. She was going to be inside for the majority of the day, so she had chosen to dress lightly.

She shivers again.

 _Too lightly_ it would seem, as she watches couples and families pass by her, dressed snugly in their winter coats and scarves.

She pulls her thin jacket tighter around herself.

If only _he_ were here, then she could withstand being cold. He always knew how to make her feel warm.

“Eliza!” she smiles at the person calling her name, approaching her with a wave as she stands to greet him. “Sorry I’m late.” Silas apologizes with a smile, “I was buying something.“

“Christmas shopping?” she eyes the red bag with a Christmas tree printed on it.

“Not exactly. Can you-?” she takes the bag and holds it as he pulls out what seems to be the longest and fluffiest red scarf she has ever seen. He stands close to her, looping and wrapping the scarf around themselves. “There. Now we can be warm together."

Eliza can’t help but smile at how proud he seems to be for coming up with the idea. He grabs her hands and kisses them while maintaining eye contact, causing her face to warm.

“Your face is pretty red.” he nuzzles his nose against hers with a grin, “Though I don’t think it’s from the cold.” she pulls the scarf up to cover her cheeks in embarrassment.

“We should hurry if we don’t want to miss the show.” was all she could say in response without her face combusting even further.


	2. Prompt: Silas and Eliza getting sick at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt taken from this OTP prompt generator https://prompts.neocities.org/  
> this is what myfates mu eliza looks like for reference

Eliza wakes up feeling all too warm and sweaty with a dull headache at seven in the morning.

Way too early to be awake on a Saturday.

She turns to the body clinging to her, the reason everything felt too warm. Silas was fast asleep, snoring lightly, and made no signs of waking when she ran a hand through his bed hair.

 _He must’ve been really tired last night_. While the ache in her head begs for her attention, Eliza was content with watching Silas sleep. That and it was rare for him to still be asleep when she woke up.

She remembers feeling unwell and heading to bed early last night, while Silas had stayed up. She vaguely remembers being woken for a short while when he climbed into bed, cuddling her as she drifted back to sleep.

Eliza notices that Silas too is sweating and when she presses a hand against his forehead, pust together that he caught what she had. A fever, apparently. She prys herself from his grasp, only to have his hold on her waist tighten.

“Morning,” he mumbles, peeking up at her. He leans up to kiss her, but she pulls away, causing him to whine. “Why?”

“We have fevers.”

“I figured that out last night.” he says, “You were complaining when you woke up for a couple of seconds that it was too hot.”

“But that means you caught the fever from me cause you were fine yesterday.”

“Yeah, but it’s fine.” he kisses her hand. “I recover faster than you do, and I don’t want you to suffer alone.”

“You’re too good to me Silas.” 

“Am I allowed to kiss you now?” she nods and he gives her a quick good morning kiss before pulling her into his arms and peppering her face with kisses and a grin, causing her to erupt into giggles. “Let’s sleep a bit longer.” she hums her agreement and snuggles into him. 

She’ll deal with her headache and fever later. 


	3. Prompt: Eliza is alone in the rain because she forgot to bring an umbrella, Silas offers to share his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt taken from this OTP prompt generator https://prompts.neocities.org/  
> this is what myfates mu eliza looks like for reference

Eliza really has the worst of luck.

She stands outside one of the university science buildings, underneath the awning, watching as rain batters down heavily on the buildings and watches as students rush to duck under buildings to shelter from the rain, others leisurely walking across campus with their umbrellas.

Eliza clutches her bag tightly to her chest and checks the time on her phone, dread washing over her. She has exactly eleven minutes until the next bus arrives at the bus stop, all the way across campus. While normally that isn’t a problem, as she is a fast walker and usually reaches the bus stop with minutes to spare, it is _**raining**_.

She’s wearing only a bright pink thin hoodie under white overall shorts, and she _knows_ that if she leaves the safety of the library the rainwater will soak through her converses and make her socks all wet and soggy.

She tugs the hood over her head, bracing herself to make the brisk walk (maybe run) to the bus stop.

“Hello?” she startles, looking to her left to see someone standing beside her. Eliza immediately recognizes the other to be her classmate Silas from her statistics class.

Her rather _attractive_ classmate, she suddenly realizes as he looks at her with stunning green eyes, his normally unkempt grey hair hidden under a red beanie.

“Eliza, right?” and _oh my god he remembers my name!!_ “We’re in statistics together.”

“Hi.” she greets him, realizing she was staring at him like a fish. “Did you just get out of class?”

“Yeah. What about you?”

“My marine biology class was canceled last minute.”

“So you’re going back to the dorms?”

She nods her head, “I have a test in physics to study for tomorrow. The next bus gets here in-” she checks the time on her phone. There is no way she’d make it to the current bus, as she has only six minutes to run across campus to get to the bus stop. “Twenty minutes.” she sighs, “I didn’t know it was going to rain today.”

“Here.” he holds up his blue umbrella. “Use this.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine. I have another class in an hour.”

“I can’t take your umbrella, _especially_ if you have another class later.” she shakes her head, pushing the umbrella away, “The dorms are only 15 minutes from here, I can survive.”

“Well at least let me walk you to the bus stop then.” before she can protest, he opens the umbrella over them both and waits for her to lead the way with a smile.

The walk to the bus stop is filled with aimless chatter. They talk about what other classes they have, their majors, and what they do in their spare time.

They’re also walking slower than Eliza normally would, but she doesn’t mind. Not when she’s walking alongside Silas under the umbrella when she can feel warmth radiate off him. Not when she can smell the distinct scent of-

“Coffee beans!” she blurts out, because the scent of freshly ground coffee beans wafts off Silas. It’s not strong, but it’s noticeable when standing in close proximity to him. “You smell like coffee beans.” she clarifies, because he stares at her for a second or two with confusion. She looks down at the ground, heat rising to her cheeks, feeling embarrassed.

“Must be from this morning. I work at a cafe,” he explains, and she looks back up at him. He stares ahead of them as they walk, “I was working a five-hour shift before class. You probably smell the coffee from the cafe on me.”

“It’s- not a bad smell.” she says after a moment, “I- _like_ the smell of coffee.” she looks away, and can feel Silas’ eyes turn to look at her.

“Well…” he begins, “If you like it, then it’s not bad.” Eliza’s eyes snap up at him, and _oh god he’s **smiling** at her._

His smile is warm and bright, like a ray of sunshine peeking through the clouds. She feels like she’s staring at the sun, and Eliza thinks she can understand why Icarus flew so close to the sun.

“Do you want to get some coffee?” she stops walking, making Silas stop at her side. His smile is still there, though smaller now, slight confusion in his face.

“I’d love to, but didn’t you say you have a physics test to study for?”

“I can study later,” she says, while also thinking _fuck physics_. Newton’s laws of motion can wait, Eliza wants to get coffee with the love of her life and spend the day talking to him and seeing him smile at her.

His smile widens, and Eliza feels like she’s going to be blinded by the sheer beauty of it.

“Let’s go then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always writing about Silas having this big fat crush on Eliza so i decided to switch it around and write about Eliza having a major crush on Silas hehe >:3  
> i love these two so much


	4. Prompt: Fjorm and Miriam watching dancers and trying to copy them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend suggested this prompt and I will always love her for it cause this was so much fun to write  
> Full prompt: Fjorm and my Summoner watching dancers in the order of heroes and trying to copy their moves and failing and one of them falls on the other but they hold each other and are like 😳  
> this is what my [summoner miriam looks like](https://irisandlily.tumblr.com/post/623864105998188544/my-fire-emblem-heroes-summoner-miriam-cause) for reference

“I wish I was as graceful as they are,” Miriam says offhandedly, a moment or two after she stops walking to stop and watch the group of dancers in the garden of Askr’s palace.

“You are graceful,” Fjorm tries to assure her, and Miriam shoots her an unbelieving look.

“I am the exact opposite of graceful.” Miriam shakes her head, “ _Especially_ when it comes to dancing like _that_.”

“It takes a lot of practice doesn’t it?”

“I guess.” Miriam squints, watching as Phina shows Olivia a particular dance move. “It doesn’t look _too_ hard.” she moves her arms and feet the way Phina shows Olivia, and gets an idea, “Hey, try this out with me Fjorm!”

“Oh! Um- okay.” Fjorm copies her movements.

“No- it’s your left foot, not your right foot,” Miriam shakes her head, “Like this-” she attempts to show Fjorm, but somehow manages to twist her leg back too far and feels herself lose balance.

“Miriam!” Fjorm’s hand catches her arm to stop her from falling backward, yanking her forward and Miriam ends up falling forward instead, against Fjorm. Miriam stares at the princess, blinking in surprise. Up close, she can see that Fjorm’s eyes have more of a green tint to them then she originally thought. She turns her head away to the side, hoping to hide the blush that’s undoubtedly spreading across her face. She feels lips press against her cheek and she freezes. The kiss lasts only for a few seconds before Fjorm pulls away and Miriam turns her head back to look at her. 

The princess wears a warm smile, her expression kind and caring and-

“Ah.” Miriam’s face _is not_ burning and _definitely not_ red.

“Are you alright Miriam?” Fjorm tilts her head, still smiling. Still wearing that same expression of- 

_Love._

“Fine.” she wheezes, hurriedly detracting herself from Fjorm. “Let’s uh- let’s go! The meeting-” she swallows, trying to calm her nerves, “If we’re late Alfonse won’t be happy.” she turns, and _no_ she _does not_ run away. She just walks on ahead. 

Very fast.


	5. Fjorm and Miriam at the beach together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another prompt suggested by my friend!  
> Full Prompt: Fjorm/Summoner beach time and fjorm can’t handle the heat cause ice babey and summoner buys her ice cream  
> this is what my [summoner miriam looks like](https://irisandlily.tumblr.com/post/623864105998188544/my-fire-emblem-heroes-summoner-miriam-cause) for reference

Miriam loves the beach. Whenever she went with friends back home she would spend hours with them, swimming, building sandcastles, and playing beach volleyball.

They also made a bonfire once and almost got arrested but! That had been her cousin’s fault and not hers, no matter what her cousin said.

Miriam is also excited because this would be Fjorm’s first time at a beach.

“What do you think?” she turns around only to see Fjorm is standing there, silent. Wearing an odd expression.

“Fjorm?” she calls her name, “Are you okay? You look…” it isn’t unhappiness or disappointment in her expression just… uncertainty?

“I’m fine Miriam.” Fjorm gives her a small smile, but it barely lingers as she frowns slightly. “It’s just- I am not used to this much heat.” she admits, “Compared to Nifl it’s very… warm here.”

“I think that’s a bit of an understatement.” Miriam snorts. “Maybe taking you to the beach wasn’t a good idea. Especially if it’s too hot for you.” she pauses, before speaking again, “We can go back to Askr if you want, and come back another time after you get used to hot weather somewhere else.”

Miriam would be sad to end their trip before it really began, but she could live with it. She didn’t want to force Fjorm to be here just because _she_ wanted to be here. _Especially_ if Fjorm. could get heatstroke and faint.

Fjorm shakes her head, taking Miriam’s hands to intertwine them with her own. “You’ve been looking forward to this all week. I’ll be fine. And it’s beautiful here in ways Nifl is not.” she smiles again, and this time it’s a full smile, not a small one like before.

“Hm… wait right here, I’ll be back in a few minutes!” Miriam rushes away towards the beach shop. She quickly browses the trinkets and knickknacks before spotting a large sun hat with decorative flowers along the blue band of the hat and buys it immediately. She also buys an ice cream cone and hurries back to where she left Fjorm, who has already set up the beach umbrella and is sitting on a large beach blanket.

“Fjorm!” Miriam brandishes the hat in one hand, and the ice cream in the other. “A hat to protect you from the sun, and ice cream to help you cool down.” she hands the ice cream to Fjorm and kisses the princess’ hair with a loud ‘mwah!’ before fitting the hat to her head and plopping down on the beach towel beside her. Miriam leans over and takes a bite of the ice cream, the chocolate sweet and cold in her mouth.

She grins, and Fjorm stares at her, seemingly stunned before leaning forward to capture Miriam’s lips in a kiss, lasting only a few moments before she pulls away, licking her lips with a smile. 

“It’s sweet,” she says, and Miriam has to cover her reddening face in her hands.


	6. Fjorm is a mermaid and rescues Miriam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i love ariel from the little mermaid so i had to write this also i think fjorm would be a beautiful mermaid!!!  
> Full Prompt: What if Fjorm is a mermaid and she rescues Miriam and that’s how they meet in heroes  
> this is what my [summoner miriam looks like](https://irisandlily.tumblr.com/post/623864105998188544/my-fire-emblem-heroes-summoner-miriam-cause) for reference

The first thing Miriam thinks when she wakes is that she’s dreaming. Either dead or dreaming, because mermaids _do not exist._ They’re myths, legends, whatever you want to call them. It’s a simple fact that mermaids _are not_ and _never will be_ real.

Except for the fact that apparently they _are_ real. And that she is staring directly at one.

“You’re awake!” the mermaid exclaims, and Miriam tries to remember what happened before waking up in this cavern.

Miriam remembers Anna ordering them to retreat. The only way of escape had been across the frozen lake they had been fighting on that was beginning to crack under the weight and frenzy of the two armies, so they ran. 

She had carelessly allowed Breidablik to slip from her grasp and just as turned and dove for the legendary relic, there was an explosion ahead of her and the ice split open underneath her, the ice water swallowing her whole.

She remembers trying to swim, but something had weighed her down.

No, that wasn’t it. Something had been _dragging_ her down. She remembers the feel of something wrapping around her boot, gripping her leg and yanking her further down, deeper and deeper into the depths of the lake. She remembers blacking out for who knows how long, then waking when a hand grasps her arm and begins dragging her up. She remembers blinking and seeing a pair of bright blue-green eyes staring at her, hands cupping her face and lips on hers before she passes out again.

Breidablik lays next to her, and her Order of the Heroes uniform is soaked through, and Miriam is _freezing_. Her entire body feels like it was doused in a bath of ice water from head to toe. She shivers.

“Ah- you must be freezing.” the mermaid says, “Here- let me.” the mermaid takes Miriam’s hands and holds them between hers. The mermaid’s hands glow, and Miriam can feel warmth spread from her fingertips to the rest of her body slowly. While this happens, Miriam takes the time to examine the mermaid.

Her blonde hair is short, the ends fading into an icy blue color. She wears what Miriam thinks resembles a white seashell bra, with strings of pearls attached, hanging off her shoulders. Her tail is a shimmery arctic blue of delicate scales, and she wears a ring of pearls around the end of her tail where it meets the fin, which is partly submerged in water.

_Beautiful._

“You should be feeling warmer now.” the mermaid looks up with her bright eyes and when she smiles, Miriam feels warm for an entirely different reason.

“Thank you.” Miriam pulls her hands away awkwardly. “For that- and for saving me.”

“Of course. I’m Fjorm, second Princess of Nifl.” she introduces herself.

“Miriam,” she replies automatically before registering what she heard. “Sorry did you say _princess_?” she’s trying to wrap her head around the fact that the royalty of this world are _mermaids_. “You’re a _mermaid princess_?”

“Partially. The royal family of Nifl has the ability to turn into mermaids when in water.” Fjorm corrects her. 

“Are you aware your kingdom’s being _invaded_?” she clamps a hand over her mouth, cursing herself and her brain-to-mouth filter not working. She flinches at the expression on Fjorm’s face, the sadness and anger, and lowers her hand, “I’m sorry- I didn’t mean-”

“No- it’s alright.” Fjorm takes one of her hands and shakes her head, giving her a reassuring if not tight-lipped smile. “I ah- am aware. I was fleeing in the forest when I saw you on the lake and you fell under, so I dived in to save you.” she pauses, looking down at Miriam’s hand, tracing the lines of her palm with a finger. “You were fighting against Muspell. Why?”

Miriam explains to the best of her ability. How she was summoned to Askr and is stuck as it’s permanent Summoner, what Breidablik allows her to do, and what the Order of Heroes is. She then explains _why_ the Order of Heroes is in Nifl.

“I would like to join your Order of Heroes,” Fjorm says shortly after Miriam finishes speaking. “The king of Muspell killed my mother and my siblings and I were forced to flee separately from each other. Will you help me, Miriam? Help me take back my kingdom and exact vengeance on Muspell?”

“It’s really not my decision to make- but I’ll help if I can.”

“Thank you!” Fjorm leans forward and plants a kiss to her cheek, and Miriam feels her face grow warmer than before. 

“I should find the Order.” Miriam clears her throat, “They’re probably searching for me.”

“I saw where your friends went, I can take you in that direction.”

“Lead the way.” Fjorm sits up and slips into the water where her tail was submerged. She resurfaces seconds later. “We’ll have to swim to leave here.” Miriam groans, not looking forward to swimming in the below freezing temperature water. 

Fjorm laughs, and it’s airy and light, and _oh it sounds like music_.

“You can hold my hand.” she holds out her hand, “I’ll lead the way.” she waits as Miriam straps Breiadablik to her side securely before placing her hand in the mermaid’s and sinks into the water beside her, shivering. Fjorm squeezes her hand comfortingly. “Hold your breath.” is the only warning Miriam gets before she’s dragged down under the water.


End file.
